<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't think too much or it will give you a headache..... by 00Q007Narry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723803">Don't think too much or it will give you a headache.....</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q007Narry/pseuds/00Q007Narry'>00Q007Narry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Eventual Romance, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Temporary Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q007Narry/pseuds/00Q007Narry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sat watching his nephew climb an alien flying machine that was flying away from Earth. He just hopes that Peter was safe and would come back in one piece... </p><p>He thought that learning Peter was Spiderman would be the biggest shock in his life but he was so very wrong......the carpet was going to be pulled under his feet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Parker/Steve Rogers, Pepper - Relationship, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't think too much or it will give you a headache.....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredGlassHouse/gifts">ShatteredGlassHouse</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so nervous about publishing this story. I hope you like it and hope you enjoy the story ride.</p><p>00Q007Narry</p><p>Xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Prologue</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve Parker was humming to the song on the radio while making breakfast for his nephew Peter and himself since it had been a while since he had time to sit down to have breakfast with Peter before he headed to work. As he was frying the ham and cheese sandwich, Steve’s eye fell onto the picture frame of his former husband, which cause a sad smile graced his lips. Oh…how he missed Ben and wished that Ben was still with them and especially now with everything that is happening with Peter.</p><p> </p><p> <a class="eHAdSb" href="https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=i&amp;url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.soompi.com%2Farticle%2F1377593wpp%2Fdaniel-henney-warns-against-impostors-using-his-name-to-scam-people&amp;psig=AOvVaw1KLRmsSzBEazQhZbhkDu0-&amp;ust=1587333240843000&amp;source=images&amp;cd=vfe&amp;ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCPi1gan78ugCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD">  </a> <b></b> <span class="u"></span> <strike></strike></p><p> </p><p>"I don't know to want to do with Peter, Ben. He is hiding things from me, and I know that he allowed keeping secrets from me. However, I am getting worried about him more and more since he is sneaking out at night and yesterday I thought I saw some bruises on him," Steve said to Ben's picture when suddenly Steve heard Peter's alarm clock ringing than Peter clumsy steps in his room. Steve realised that the sandwich was done, so Steve started plating the breakfast up and placing it onto the kitchen table before making himself a cup of fresh mint tea while placing a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice for Peter. Steve sat down at the table and started to drink his tea while waiting for Peter to come out of his room.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Good Morning Peter," Steve said as Peter came into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Good Morning Uncle Steve," Peter said while sitting down and started to dig into his breakfast.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"So what are you up to at school today?"</p><p> </p><p><br/>"I got decathlon practice, today since I made the team."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations, Peter, I am so proud of you."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Errrr...Thanks," Peter looked unsure in himself, so Steve took his hand in his.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Peter, never doubt how amazingly smart you are and they would crazy not to accept you into the decathlon team. You are going to be wonderful in the decathlon team," Steve said, trying to encourage his nephew Peter and Peter ducked his head while he carried on eating his breakfast. Steve knew not to push Peter further and continue eating his breakfast. </p><p> </p><p><br/>When they were done with their breakfast, Steve started clearing the plates while Peter got his things ready of school afterwards, Steve packed his lunch and started to get ready for work. </p><p> </p><p><br/>“Bye uncle Steve,” Peter said, walking up to his uncle and hugging him.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Bye Peter,” Steve said, hugging Peter back and placed a kiss on Peter’s forehead after the hug Peter left for school while Steve grabs his jacket so that he could head to his job.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>Steve opened the door to the apartment and took off his jacket to placed it on the jacket hanger. He was so glad to be home as much as he enjoyed his job; it wasn’t a job he would love to do for the rest of his life. However, it was a stable job that helped him be able to support Peter through school, and they could live comfortably without always worrying about the rent. </p><p> </p><p>Steve turned on the radio then rolled up his sleeves and started to make Peter’s favourite cookies as a special treat after dinner tonight. As he started making the dough for the cookies, Steve became lost in his memories.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>It had been tiring but fun day at work but Steve loved every minute of it. Finally, he was home, and Steve got out of his coat the keys to open the door. Steve hung up his jacket in the coat cupboard and took off his shoes, then placed them on the shoe rack before putting on his slippers. He was about to call out a greeting when…</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“Uncle Ben!! That’s not how you do it,” came Peter’s voice from the kitchen and Steve headed straight to the kitchen. He stopped at the entrance to the kitchen and started to laugh at the scene before him. Both his husband and his nephew were covered in flour, and the kitchen workbench looked a mess. They were obviously trying to bake some which were not Ben’s strong suit. They had heard Steve’s laughter, and both looked sheepish at him.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“Ummm…Surprise??”</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“Surprise?” Steve asked them.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“We wanted to make cookies to surprise to Uncle Steve, but it went…..” Peter piped up.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“I can see that. Well, I think both of you need to take a shower, and I will clean up the kitchen.”</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“I am in trouble?”</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>“No sweetie, you aren’t in trouble,” Steve bent down and placed a kiss on to Peter’s forehead.</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>After Ben and Peter had taken a shower and changed to some fresh clothing, with the help of Steve, they made cookies together, placed them into the oven to cook while they had dinner. Suddenly the oven clock went off, and Steve went to turn it off but even with it off the clock still kept beeping…beeping...beeping</strong></em>...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve shook his head which brought him out of that memory and went to turn off the oven clock. When he looked a the shiny bit of the oven, he saw that a tear had slid down his face. He wiped it away before taking out the cookies to let them cool down before icing them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve had just finished icing the cookies when a knock came from the front door. He was expecting anyone right now maybe it was only one of the neighbours wants to borrow something. Steve had to the front door and opened the door to stare in shock at who was on the other side.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>“Mr Stark!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoy this prologue. Please let me know what you think.</p><p>I also have another story an avengers one-shot called 'Aisling Milis Mo Réalta Beag (Sweet Dreams My Little Star) '</p><p>00Q007Narry</p><p>Xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>